starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
1987 Japan/Australia Tour/Gallery 1987
The Japan tour in 1987 offered an over-size glossy souvenir programme full of lovely quality photographs, text, song lyrics, and information. The Australian programme was a little more modest in scope but used almost entirely separate but similar shots to the Japanese publication. Various editions of the cast recording have been accompanied by different images. Onstage Greaseball Gang J87 03.jpg Rusty J87 Bobby Collins 01.jpg Rusty Aus87 Bobby Collins 03.jpg Engine of Love J87 01.jpg Dinah Pearl J87 1.jpg Ashley Buffy J87 1.jpg Coaches J87 Lotta Locomotion.jpg Coaches J87 01.jpg Coaches aus 07.jpg Coaches j87 07.jpg Freight jcd17.jpg Purse ensemble j87 10.jpg Purse Aus87 Wayne Williams.jpg ACDC Purse Krupp Joule J87.jpg Electra J87 ACDC DMJ 2.jpg Electra j87 11.jpg Electra j87 14.jpg Electra j87 15.jpg Volta Joule aus 18.jpg Electra Components aus 20.jpg Electra Components j erin07.jpg ACDC J87 DMJ 1.jpg Electra Components j87 17.jpg Pumping Iron Aus87 Troy Burgess 1.jpg Greaseball Volta Joule j87 18.jpg Dinah Aus 87 Debbie Wake 1.jpg Pumping Iron J87 Troy Burgess.jpg Pumping Iron J87 Wrench Buffy Joule.jpg Coda Freight j87 26.jpg Coda of Freight J87 1.jpg Nationals j87 25.jpg Coda Freight j erin14.jpg Nationals j87 24.jpg Pearl Aus 87 Nikki Belsher 01.jpg Race j87 27.jpg Greaseball Dinah J87 Race 1.jpg Race 1 J87 01.jpg Caboose Dinah J87 There's Me.jpg Dinah J87 There's Me.jpg Poppa Aus87 Richie Pitts 1.jpg Poppas Blues J87 1.jpg Poppa Rockies J87 38.jpg Rusty Aus87 Bobby Collins 02.jpg Rusty Aus87 Bobby Collins 01.jpg Rusty J87 Bobby Collins 02.jpg Rusty j87 36.jpg Components j87 39.jpg Caboose Aus87 Wide Smile Peter Rees.jpg Rockies Aus87 RPRT.jpg Rockies J87 RPRT.jpg Rockies jcd19.jpg Rusty Pearl j87 51.jpg Rusty Pearl j87 47.jpg Ensemble J87 10.jpg Ensemble j87 49.jpg Poppa Aus87 End of the Tunnel.jpg Poppa Finale aus 14.jpg Poppa J87 End of the Tunnel.jpg Finale j87 50.jpg Race J87 Bobo Pearl Hash Buffy.jpg Race J87 Bobo Pearl.jpg Rusty Pearl jcd16.jpg Gang J87 04.jpg Bobo Japan Aus 87 1.jpg Espresso Buffy Aus87.jpg Espresso Caboose Aus87.jpg Hashimoto Volta Aus 1.jpg Hashimoto Volta J87 1.jpg Race j87 44.jpg Portraits Poppa Aus87 Richie Pitts.jpg Electra J87 DMJohnson.jpg Rusty J87 Bobby Collins.jpg Greaseball J87 Troy A Burgess.jpg Pearl Aus 87 Nikki Belsher.jpg Dinah J87 Debbie Wake.jpg Ashley J87 Erin Lordan.jpg Buffy J87 Charlotte Avery.jpg Rocky 1 J87 Keith Tyrone.jpg Rocky 2 J87 Marvin Engran.jpg Rocky 3 J87 Antoni Garfield Henry.jpg Rocky 4 J87 KFTD.jpg Dustin J87 Geoffrey Stevens.jpg Flattop J87 Michael Sundin.jpg Caboose J87 Peter Rees.jpg Joule J87 Bonita Bryg.jpg Joule J87 Pollyanna Buckingham.jpg Krupp J87 Bernie Blanks.jpg Krupp J87 Wilton Anderson.jpg Wrench J87 Louise Conte.jpg Purse J87 Wayne Williams.jpg Volta J87 Amanda Abbs.jpg Bobo J87 Mitch Sebastian.jpg Coco J87 Stefan Reekie.jpg Espresso J87 Anthony Marciona.jpg Pendelino Bob Lee Dysinger.jpg Weltschaft J87 Christopher Lipari.jpg Hamburger J87 Scott Austin.jpg Turnov 1 J87 Allen Hidalgo.jpg Turnov 2 J87 Terry Murphy.jpg Hashimoto J87 Mayo Kawasaki.jpg Nakamura J87 Harold Yi.jpg Gang J87 Sean Garvey.jpg Gang J87 Michael J Novin.jpg Gang J87 Anthony Cordell.jpg Gang J87 Rick Mujica.jpg Press Aus Poster 2.jpg Hashimoto J87 Mayo Kawasaki press.png Cast Category:Galleries